DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 15
Landing on the ground Talina breathed in the crisp, clean air of Namek. Floating down from the cliff she had landed on she arrived at the edge of the large, Namekian village, she saw some of the older children running around and playing soccer while the other villagers where doing daily chores and other activities. Seeing her friend Tuscan she raced to him and embraced him and walked with him into the center of the village where the Elder was telling a story to some of the younger children. Looking up he paused his story before she gestured him to continue "The brave saiyan heroes then dodged the evil, Frieza's attack and the blast turned back on himself, cleaving him in two" many of the children looked at each other in awe before one asked "Elder Moori isn't that the female saiyan hero?" Elder Moori smiled and nodded and said "Children this is Talina" smiling Talina finished the story in saying that "Next that snake Frieza asked for mercy and my father spared him and we were barely able to get off the planet in an enemy ship then we landed in Yardrat before I was seperated from my father and I was sent back to my body which was in pretty bad shape". Looking at her with awe another child asked "How come that snake man tried to hurt us?" pausinf to think about it she said "Frieza was a bully and he was greedy and wanted the dragonballs but we prevailed always remember that" the children nodded and contiued to stare at her with awe and wonder. With that she promised another story after she could speak with Elder Moori nodding the children rushed off the there families and friends leaving the small sqaure empty. "Talina what seems to be the trouble, you look worried?" She paused before saying "Elder I need your help, you see Earth is under seige by Evil Kid Buu and we need help fighting him" giving a shocked look the Elder said "Talina we will indeed help you but that villain is very powerful are you sure you can defeat him" she nodded and said "Anything can be done so long as we try". He nods and gathers all the people in the square and tells them about the current situation. Many warriors nod and step to the front of the crowd and gather, that's when I feel a tickle and listen as the saiyan Sorentos tells me only to take 70 warriors out of the 150 they have I nod and tell the crowd that. Nodding the 70 selected left with Talina to train on Earth until the day came when the fight would began. Thanking them all Talina changed into a billowy white shirt, black baggy pants and boots simillar to her fathers. She entered the training rooms and killed the computer in tactics and weapons then she sparred with Trunks and Goku in hand-to-hand. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages